


Spirited Away?

by theway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Erotica, Extremely Underage, F/M, Inflation, Large Cock, Lolicon, Lolita, Mountains, Multi, Penis Size, Rimming, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theway/pseuds/theway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John exits his corporate cubicle and goes on a trip to a mountain haunted by cute catgirls. There's some lessons you just can't learn by watching Man vs. Wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirited Away?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an oneshot, so it won't receive updates. To receive notifications about new works and chapters, you can subscribe to [this RSS feed](https://vas.neocities.org/etc/ao3_works_feed.xml) or [my profile](/users/theway).

John slipped and fell on the ground, his face meeting wet grass and mud, even as rain fell on his back. His excursion in the wilderness hadn’t gone too well; he was now lost in a forest in the middle of nowhere, while nature unleashed as much of her wrath as she could on the unfortunate polluter. What a privileged city boy was doing in such a place was truly a mystery. Had the hipster movement inflated to the grotesque size of putting one’s life on the line in remembrance of humanity’s savage hunter-gatherer days long gone? 

He picked himself up, and quickly tried to wipe some of the mud on his hands, with little success. The characteristic smell of freshly watered vegetation, and the associated micro-organism party, dominated his nostrils. _Man vs. Wild_ re-enactments were most definitely not his forte, but he’d have to put up his best impression if he wanted to come out of this ordeal alive and able-bodied. After all, bears had to eat something so as to shit it in the woods, and if feminist drinking cups were to be trusted, his tears ought to taste extra delicious. 

As agonising as his misfortune was, it paled in comparison to his monotonous daily life. People often associate monotony with a constant stream of torturous non-events; such views are inaccurate. His life was definitely eventful. It was the brain-rotting idiocy that was streaming. Sometimes it felt like the only thing preventing the world from entering Armageddon because people were too stupid to read two sentences off a manual was he. That, plus nagging. 

And so he decided that a break was warranted, much to the protests of everyone he knew. Threats of bankruptcy and not being invited in his fourth cousin’s aunt’s third divorced husband’s girlfriend’s doctor’s fuck buddy’s lesbian girlfriend’s barbecue were thrown; he couldn’t even feign interest. For all he cared, a millennia-old giant hermaphrodite radioactive mutant dinosaur could arise from the ocean and feed them to its children the next day. He would relish the rise in the average national intelligence. 

A more organised man would have prepared for this excursion better, but John had all the foresight of a derivatives-trading investment bank. Ignoring all sane advice, he grabbed a backpack and as many supplies he imagined he might need, and went mountain climbing. He also ignored _insane_ advice, for that matter; some hippy travel guide somewhere had warned the mountain was haunted by spirits out to feast on the souls of men. He wrote that off as new-age-y superstition, something he had had far too much intimate experience with, since his boss’ latest and greatest secretary. 

With catastrophic timing, John could hear something besides rain rustling the leaves and grass. He promptly made use of mental backspace and reconsidered his position. He was all alone in a forest. It was raining. He’d heard foreboding horror stories on his way here. And now he was hearing things. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea after all. 

He’d brought nothing he could use to defend himself with. He reached for the nearest bush and snapped off a branch. He wasn’t too sure what the thin, flimsy stick could do against evil spirits or, God forbid, predators, but it sure made him feel better than just using his bare fists. He heard another rustle on his left, and turned to see something moving. Adrenaline flowing in his veins, he slowly approached a different bush, stick extended to probe the area ahead of him. When he was close enough to the source of the noise he’d heard, he thrust fast, expecting the worst, and saying his prayers to whatever cosmic entity might want to help him. 

Thus the squirrel shielding itself from the rainfall had to find a different place to hide under. 

John couldn’t help but laugh at his own paranoia. All this talk of supernatural entities was messing with his head. Stick in hand, he kept on walking through the forest in a random direction; he figured that, eventually, he’d reach the end of it, and then he could start working on figuring out where exactly he was, and how to get back to civilisation. 

After a while, the rainfall stopped. He could still hear the sound of falling water in the distance, however; approaching the source made it clear he was hearing a river. Pleased to get some fresh water in his system and to clean his clothes from the mud they’d acquired during his fall previously, he headed towards it as fast as he could. Despite a couple of hurdles here and there, he was beginning to enjoy his trip. 

The cool water felt great on his skin; it was the middle of the summer, and everything was hot and humid in this climate. The chance at relaxation made him all the more aware of how much the physical exertion and stress had taxed him. He lay down on some rocks, and focused on the water flowing by. Slowly, but surely, his consciousness drifted away, a sweet slumber overcoming him. He could hear something about how dangerous it was to sleep in this place, but he couldn’t tell if this were legitimate advice or his brain reminding him of the latest crappy horror film to further impair his critical faculties. 

Clarity came to him in the form of noise. He immediately sprung to his feet. He had to been sleeping for a couple of hours, as the lighting hinted at afternoon, and a lot of the rainwater had evaporated, though the ground maintained some of the moisture. He was disoriented for about a minute, as he was trying to figure out what it was that he was hearing. It sounded like someone was yelling, and it was coming from somewhere deeper in the forest. 

He was in equal parts afraid and curious. In the end, he figured someone might be in need of help, so he went to investigate. Making his steps as light as possible, he ensured he didn’t arouse anyone’s, or anything’s attention. And as he came closer, the noise became more distinguishable. It did sound like someone was yelling, and the high pitch hinted at a woman or a child. Closer still, and the yelling had begun confusing him, as he couldn’t hear any fear or stress in it. 

When, at last, he could see just who was doing the yelling, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Before him, in a relatively uninterrupted field of grass, and under the protective shade of the trees, were three young girls, completely naked. That alone would have been surprise enough any day, but their lack of clothing emphasised another peculiar feature of theirs: the ears on their heads, and the furry tails growing out of their spines were most definitely not human. 

The… creatures, whatever they were, were colour coded for his convenience: the group included a redhead, a blonde, and a brunette. He was beginning to understand what people meant when they warned about the mountain being “haunted”, though it wasn’t really the unpleasant flavour. Besides the inhuman features, he was also taken aback by their youth; the girls didn’t look older than a 12 or 13 year old human would, most of their sexual development being in their hips and thighs. 

The redhead was on all fours, presenting her butt to the brunette, as the blonde surveyed them both from some distance. Epiphany reached John; the sounds he’d heard weren’t yells, they were moans. Whatever the three of them were doing here, it looked sexual in nature. The redhead’s tail was fluffier than the others’, covering her nether regions and most of her backside, though he could still make out that she was filling up quite seductively. 

The brunette crawled up to her, pushing the tail aside. If it hadn’t been obvious by this point, it sure as hell was now; without any males around, the girls were pleasuring each other. Even “spirits”, it seemed, were not above some reproductive entertainment during the hottest days of the summer. 

John knew, deep inside, that it probably would be a good idea to turn around and run away as far as he could, all the way to the most backwater village in the world, hidden in some Somalian warlord’s turf. Unfortunately for his physical, but mostly moral health, going Galt was never his hobby, so he remained glued to what he was ashamed to admit was turning into a very entertaining spectacle. 

He watched as the redhead’s arse cheeks were spread, revealing the little girl’s pucker. The brunette massaged her plump butt, her grip making visible creases in it, soft as it was. He could make out the faintest of sounds, hints of the girl’s satisfaction with how her backside was being treated. Her anus, he noticed, was unusually inflamed, roughly thrice the size one would expect from such a virginal, young-looking girl, and also a darker colour, with a few hints of red. 

The brunette kept working on her friend’s—lover’s?—arse. Her small fingers caressed it with unexpected expertise and want. Slowly, she moved her thumbs inward, reaching the messy folds of her anus. She spread it wide, revealing the entrance to the redhead’s bowels, raw and ready. 

“Ah! Not there!” protested the petite creature. A command anyone could tell was forced and half-hearted; the shape and colour of her arsehole, and especially the ease with which it had gaped, all indicated that this was far from a rare occasion for this girl. 

“But you like it there,” replied the brunette, voicing John’s thoughts, albeit far more impishly than he could manage. 

With her now distinguishing initiative, the brunette leaned forward and brought her face directly on the redhead’s arse. The cute “Ah!”s and “Oh!”s John could hear were undoubtedly her reaction to a tongue touching her anus. As debauched as the sight of two barely pubescent girls engaged in anilingus was, it was impossible to deny its allure and the effect it had on him. 

Indeed, he was now sporting a rock-hard boner, and a visible tent in his pants, which were sticking tightly on his skin due to leftover moisture. For a moment, he instinctively reached for his groin, imagining the things he’d like to do to this girl’s underage arse, before his inner voice of reason warned against such thoroughly illegal and dangerous thoughts. Attractive as her arsehole was, fellow prison inmates going after his arsehole was overwhelmingly repulsive. 

The blonde had disappeared from his sight. Where had she gone? He turned around as silently as his utter lack of ninja skills could manage, but to no avail. Too late, it turned out, as the third girl found him before he could find her, glomping him from behind and making him lose his balance, almost falling to the ground for a second time that day. 

“We have company!” she announced, making his presence known to the rest of the gang. He hoped he wasn’t dealing with some sort of cannibalistic political lesbian cult, or he would be in major trouble. She pushed him forward towards the other two, and he didn’t try resisting her out of some misplaced sense of politeness. 

“Oh, what do we have here?” the brunette wondered aloud. She bobbed her head up and down, seemingly judging his stature. The feeling of creepiness gave him newfound respect for the complaints regarding the male gaze, though this one exhibited a definite lack of testicles. 

“Well, go on,” the same girl added, as if she was anticipating something. 

“Er, what?” 

“What, are you gonna stay in those sweaty rags all day while the rest of us are doing all the work? That’s no fun at all!” 

“Wait, what?!” It took him a moment to comprehend what it was that he was being invited into. And then, “No!” he exclaimed with a moralistic passion, rejecting the advances of three weird creatures that looked less than half his age. 

“I think he needs some help…,” the blonde said from behind him. 

“Yup, you’re right!” 

“Wait a sec—” 

But they did not wait at all. The brunette and the blonde jumped on him and started removing his clothes. His backpack was easy enough, and the shirt made it out with only a little tearing, but when his pants’ turn came, he was thrown to the ground and manhandled. With only his boxers on, he made a faint attempt at stopping the two crazy animal-girls, but he didn’t have the heart to put serious force into it. 

And so he was stripped fully naked. He would have tried covering his erection, but the blonde had done a great job at keeping him occupied by tickling his armpits. As thus, he was bared in front of three young girls, themselves with no more clothing on than he. Barely reaching his chest in an upright position, and with breasts too small for even a training bra, this felt very, very wrong, and so fucking naughty. 

All three of them stared at his genitals wide-eyed. Their excitement almost threw sparkles around them. “It’s so much bigger than your fingers…,” the redhead said. This admission pleased both his ego and his member, which throbbed a little with arousal. 

“It’s been so long since we’ve had company,” the brunette said. 

“We’ve been feeling so lonely,” the blonde added, speaking next to his ear, having put her hands around his chest. He could feel the perky nipples of her perfectly flat chest rubbing on his back. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to lay his hands on the smooth nymphet, to suck on her tits like a hungry baby. 

“We were right in the middle of something before you came,” the brunette continued. “It would be a shame to put an end to it now.” She reached around, putting a hand on the redhead’s hip, and bringing her closer to where he was sitting. The small thing was fidgeting, still shy and apprehensive about what they’d just been doing. 

The brunette turned the redhead around, showing her back to him. She rubbed her near the end of her spine, making her fluffy red tail stand straight up, revealing the little girl’s bubble butt. Trails of fluids glistened on her inner thighs, evidence of her arousal. The brunette put a hand on her friend’s arse cheek, squeezing it ever so slightly to expose her inflamed, wet anus. 

“Would you like to continue where we left off?” she suggested. 

Perhaps if the girls hadn’t done their very best to seduce him, he would have been able to turn their offer down. Some self-discipline might have helped too. Or, for that matter, a kinkier girlfriend waiting for him back home; one with more imagination than ten minutes of strictly missionary style twice a week if she was feeling horny. But, exasperated by society and its rules, denied all of his personal fetishes, and enticed by three beautiful creatures, telling his inner voice of reason to shut the hell up was a piece of cake. 

He rose to his knees immediately, snapping his hands forward to grasp the pair of flesh globes he lusted after. Her arse felt so soft and so malleable under his grip. Her buttocks were like two warm, small pillows, wobbling to their original positions as he tightened and loosened his embrace. The little girl was squeaking, keeping her arms and legs close to her body, as if she was trying to protect something from her assaulter. He didn’t mind it at all; in fact, he quite enjoyed her shyness, as it made him all the more eager to defile her. 

Pressing two fingers on the insides of her arse cheeks, he spread them wide to reveal her contorted anus. The swollen orifice was wider than his cockhead, at least a couple of inches in diameter, and dripping fluids down her thighs. Its dark colour contrasted heavily with the otherwise pale girl. She was hairless all over, including her tiny pussy. John felt a special kind of kinkiness over ignoring the little girl’s beautiful reproductive organs in favour of her digestive ones. Entranced by her backside, he kept pressing forward. The redhead could feel his breath on her pucker, making her shiver and tighten her sphincters. Her arsehole opened and closed like a second mouth; a red, wet, and wrinkled mess. 

He put more pressure on her arse with his thumbs, trying to open her hole wider. The girl instinctively tightened up, giving him a display of rectal movements. The sight was tantalising to say at least. Bright red flesh struggled to keep the orifice closed, making perverted wet sounds as the intestinal fluids were pressured out into the air. Sometimes, a strand of fluid would hang in the middle of her hole, stuck on antidiametric surfaces, begging to be broken. 

Rapidly losing all doubts, John pressed on and started kissing the little girl’s anus. Even at this point, the redhead warned against his assertiveness. “Ah! Mister!” she exclaimed, her lower body shaking with every touch of his lips on her nether region. “It’s dirty there…” 

That much was true. There was no way of knowing whether the girl had pooped or was about to. Logically speaking, it was dangerous engaging in anal play out of the blue with no preparation, at least if one didn’t enjoy turning themselves into a bacterial colony. However, little sense pervaded John’s head at that point, most of his blood having left for the far more sensitive lower head, which happened to be devoid of all concerns. 

Even as the girl’s fluffy tail rested on his head and tickled his back, he poked his tongue out to taste the young anus. The girl may have looked like a primary schooler, but she sure had achieved a massive anal slut status. Effectively becoming a child molester was slightly palatable considering not many men could resist eating her arse out if presented with the opportunity, regardless of whether they were classmates, teachers, family members, or the policemen ordered to arrest all of the above. Absolutely everyone with a penis ought to want to stick his balls deep in her arse. 

He licked circles around her arsehole, feeling the creases of her skin with his tongue, and mixing her lubricants with his. The girl cooed constantly under his touch, motivating him to stimulate her further. She tasted bitter and salty, a unique mix of arousal and sweat. Having tasted her pucker to his satisfaction, he pressed his tongue to the inside of her arse, where it was enveloped by her enthusiastic sphincters. 

“M-my butt…,” the girl cried, her tail whipping her lover’s back slightly. He loved that she was expressive, showing the strong feelings that he was giving her. He squeezed her buttocks tightly as he lost himself in her warmth, overwhelmed by her smell and wetness. He flicked his tongue around her butthole, filling her with his saliva, and drinking all the juices that managed to leak out. For a while, he lost track of time and direction, as his focus was entirely on tasting as much of the petite redhead’s guts as he could reach. 

He would have gone on for hours if it weren’t for his partner’s arousal. The more he kept going, the more the young girl lost herself in the pleasure, and gradually grew unable to support her weight. Their position ended up looking less like him playing with her arse, and more like her sitting on his face. It made breathing slightly more difficult, especially considering her long tail, but it was quite the unique experience. 

With her arousal, she drew closer to an orgasm. “I… I feel so hot. My butt feels weird…,” she said, her legs shaking, as her juices gushed out like never before. John kept on the good fight, taking in the smoothness of her arse cheeks and the strong odour of her rectum. Her moans became louder. “Ah! Mister! If you keep going…” With a prolonged yell, she climaxed just from having her arsehole licked, no one having ever touched her smooth pussy. 

Lost in ecstasy, the girl was stripped of all ability to support herself, and let all her weight fall on John. His position made it incredibly difficult to keep both of them steady, and they would have fallen, if the other girls hadn’t jumped in to support their friend. Slowly, they picked her up by her arm, and lay her down on all fours. She was breathing heavily, her back still shaking with the force of her orgasm, fluids still trickling down her legs. John didn’t just smell her own arousal, but the other girls’ too, who, he noticed, had been playing with themselves for some time. 

He had given the girl the satisfaction she’d asked for, but John’s work was far from over. The devilish brunette turned her attention to him once again, a suggestive smirk painted on her face. She reached out for his groin and wrapped a hand around his cock, even though she couldn’t get a full grip on it. 

“We’ve still got a ways to go, mister,” she said, stroking his member. The small childish hand looked so weird on his fully erect dick, a weirdness he’d taken a liking for. “Though I must say we haven’t had anyone as large as you yet.” 

He wasn’t too sure exactly what the girl meant by that, but at least one part of it was blatantly obvious. After all, he was one of the lucky few to be born with a penis size a few standard deviations above average, measuring a full ten inches in rigidity. In practice, his size was more a curse than a gift, making him a nice freak show to look at, but not very fun to pleasure. 

The redhead had recovered some of her senses, moving some of her limbs about. She was still face down, resting on her arms and legs, but she raised her butt so that he could have a better view of it, and moved her tail out of the way. “I-if it’s what you want…” 

John gulped. Her arsehole and thighs were still gleaming with arousal and his spit. The blonde approached her, and spread her arse for his satisfaction. “She’s ready for you, mister. It’s your turn now.” The girl’s arsehole was even more inflamed than before, gaping and winking invitingly, calling for him to penetrate it and stretch it to its limits. 

Like before, his hesitation was short-lived. He hadn’t had release for a long time, and during this entire ordeal he had done all the pleasing, not that he minded it. The young girl’s arsehole had tasted heavenly. He was just wondering if it would feel any better when it was clamping down on his cock as he pushed her shit in. 

He moved closer to her, escaping the brunette’s grip on his cock and replacing the blonde’s hands on her arse with his own. He bent over her, moving his hands under her chest and groping her flat tits, his dick positioned between her plump thighs. He could feel the fur of her tail pressing against his stomach, and the girl squeaked cutely when he played with her oversensitive nipples. 

Her flat chest felt so great in his grasp, her breasts housing barely any fat in them. They exacerbated her petite form so perfectly. He explored the smooth flatness with his hands, feeling the contours of her ribs, her sternum. He drew closer to her, kissing her neck and right shoulder. She was letting out soft, high-pitched sounds, as his penis twitched between her thighs and under her belly. 

He let one of his hands move downward to his own organ, attractive as her undeveloped breasts were. He trailed his own length on her flat stomach, reaching up well past the small girl’s navel, nearing her ribcage. The redhead shivered with the thought of something that humongous entering her. 

“Mister, I don’t know if I c-can take you,” she said, worrying about her own well-being. But even this worry was ephemeral, as her concentration was broken by a pinch on her nipple, and her fluids hit the grass under her rapidly. 

John stopped bending over her, and sat upright. He moved his hands downward from her shoulders to her arse, enjoying the intonations of her muscle and bone structures along the way, and the pair of dimples right above her tail. He gave her globes one last rub, before exposing both her holes, equally dripping with arousal, empty and waiting to be filled. 

He guided his penis to her genitals, rubbing his cockhead on her puffy, hairless labia, so immature and innocent that it was hiding her inner lips and clitoris behind it. “Ah!” she exclaimed, as her lover’s massive knob rubbed up and down on her tiny slit. He then moved up and did the same to her anus, grotesquely inflated as it was, wider than even his own considerable girth. The moment he touched her pucker, it reacted, its folds moving among themselves, constricting and releasing in an involuntary dance of flesh, as the redhead shivered with desire. 

“Where do you want it?” John asked, taking his turn to tease the creature. 

“Mister, I… I…” Even at this point, the girl was still feigning apprehension. He wouldn’t have any more of it; play time was over. 

“I can’t know if you don’t tell me,” he insisted, taking turns poking himself in her pussy and her arsehole. “Your pure, good girl pussy, or your deformed bitch pussy? Which one is it? Where do you want my cock?” 

“Ah! My… my behind…,” she said, in a voice so low it was barely audible. 

“Hm? What was that? I can’t hear you if you speak so quietly, and with so many ambiguous euphemisms. You have to be clearer than that. We wouldn’t want any blurred lines.” 

The girl was driven so mad with anticipation, her entire body was shaking, possibly having an orgasm from being teased like that. She stopped resting on her elbows, lowered the front of her body directly on the grassy ground, and moved her hands on her arse, spreading her cheeks wide voluntarily, gaping her arsehole. 

“In here! In my b-butt! I want it in my butt! I want your dick in my arse-pussy!” 

John grinned widely, getting exactly what he wanted. “You’re such an anal slut,” he said, aiming for her arsehole and pushing right in. Wet sounds were made as her entrance was spread apart, stretching to accept his size with surprisingly little resistance. The little girl was amazingly tight of course, but John had expected far more resistance, at least for the initial penetration. The girl definitely fancied putting things in her bottom. 

The redhead let out loud moans as he shoved inch after inch in her pooper. “Yes! My arse feels so good!” Her rectal walls clamped down on him like a vice, hot, soft, and wet. He could feel them twitching, trying to force the intruder out. “Mister, keep going! I want more! Stick it in! Stick it all the way in!” 

The little girl had undergone a rather radical change of heart, going from the shy young girl to an unabashed anal whore. It didn’t matter to him what role she’d rather play, as long as he could penetrate her. He forced more of his shaft inside, three, four inches. That was about where he’d be nearing the end of any normal person’s rectum, preventing further penetration, but this girl’s obviously experienced arse was out of this world. 

“Deeper! Oh, yes! You’re tearing me up! Fuck me where I poop from!” 

A man couldn’t help but oblige. With about two thirds of his pole left to go, he kept pushing inside her, the deepest parts of her canal spreading to welcome his ten inch weapon. She cried out random vowels, as more and more of his meat was swallowed by her poop chute. Her colon clung to him dearly, sticking intestinal lubricants on his length, rearranging itself into a straight orifice for his convenience. 

He was more than halfway in now, but he wouldn’t stop until his entire shaft was lost inside her shitter, balls deep, every millimetre of his penis surrounded by the little girl’s intestines, writhing and squirming like they were forcing out the world’s largest turd. He kept going, shoving almost a foot of cock inside her, an unimaginable penetration, almost as wide as her arm and just as long. The depravity motivated him, until his testicles hit her butt and their groins met, finally inside the tiny girl’s shitbox as deep as he could reach, deeper than anyone could claim. 

The redhead was speechless. She had no moans or commentary to offer, only broken half-sounds and grunts. Impaling her with his dick, he again bent over her, biting her ear and wrapping his arms around her. “Do you feel me inside your bowels?” he whispered. “Do you like having your kiddy pooper filled with adult cock?” 

He reached down to the point of their connection. He could feel her being stretched by his enormity, her stomach bulging noticeably in the shape of the insertion. He could feel the impression he’d left on her flat belly, feel how far he’d defiled her from the outside. When he moved, the bulge also moved, a sensation so heinous and perverted against his palm. Never in his wildest fantasies would he dare entertain penetrating such a young girl so deeply and thoroughly as to leave visible marks of his insertion. 

Moving a bit lower to pinch her pussy lips, another question popped in his mind. “Have you ever even touched yourself over there?” 

The little girl, having composed herself, could finally answer. “N-no…,” she replied, a bit of her previous shyness returning. “I-I… I love it in my butt. Everything else just… It doesn’t feel the same.” She shook her arse, rubbing it on his groin. “Please, mister, fuck my slutty arse-pussy. Fuck my guts.” 

How could he say no to such an eloquent and charismatic speech? He slowly removed himself from her colon, pulling back her intestines, all the way outside until just his tip remained. The girl exhaled loudly the whole time, putting her hands on her stomach so that she could feel it deflating, her intruder exiting her insides. John stood up to see his dick getting born from her shitter, her anus clinging tightly on his shaft even as it was exiting her, getting pulled out as if she was prolapsing. 

Excess intestinal fluids gushing out now that there was less pressure in her exit, making noises as they did, trails of fluid making it down his member and her backside. He looked down and enjoyed the disparity between their sizes. His penis was about half the size of her torso; it was ridiculous that she could fit all of it in. And yet, the debauchery was simultaneously so arousing. He thrust forward once more, eager to sodomise her until she lost her mind and her arse was gaping permanently, so that she couldn’t even hold her shit in. 

Just like that, ten inches of cock were swallowed by her arsehole. He put both of his hands on her butt, pushed her tail aside, and spread her so that he could see their insertion better. Once again he pulled out, dragging her anus and fluids along with him, absolutely destroying the little girl’s shit pipe. He thrust, faster now, balls deep every time, their groins meeting with smacks and splashes. 

Her stomach inflated and deflated as he pumped in and out of her. The girl had a hand on her stomach, feeling herself getting deformed by her lover’s monster cock. His exit always left her feeling empty, void, aching to be filled again, as if he had carved a cave in her guts just to copulate with her. Her intestines were incapable of closing, and every time they tried, they were only forced apart by his insertion. 

The sodomy knew no end. John thrust maniacally, losing himself in the sensations. Her underage poop chute, tight around his cock. The lubricants covering the both of them. The massive length appearing and disappearing out of her arsehole, deforming it, deforming her stomach, deforming his very soul. A little girl’s arsehole, all for his taking. She accepted so much of his size, as if there were infinite space hidden between her buttocks. Her massively inflamed anus, contorting and moving as if it had a life of its own, darkened by constant abuse and stimulation, belonging to the ultimate butt slut of a young girl, incapable of getting off unless her colon was getting carved out. 

Harder and harder, he drove himself inside of her until her arse was bruised and battered and burning with desire. Fluids hung between them, connecting their bodies even when apart. Their groins smacked together faster than the most fervent clapping, the high frequency vocalising his desire. He was getting close; he wanted to climax. He wanted to unleash buckets of cum inside her slutty arsehole, to let his semen assault her intestines soak them completely, permanently, so much that she would be shitting nothing but his dead cells for a week. 

There was no announcement of his orgasm other than a loud grunt. He kept pistoning in and out of her even as he came, gushing out his jizz ten inches deep in her arse-pussy. A little girl’s arse. So forbidden, and so very sweet. 

“Ah! You’re coming in my butt! You’re impregnating my butt!” the girl screamed, herself lost in orgasm, seeing stars. 

Even after his orgasm came to an end, he kept fucking the girl, slower than before, inadvertently scooping some of his own jizz out. It flowed out of her arse, falling on the grass under them, already soaked with her anal and pussy juices. 

He fell on his back, exiting her arsehole with a _plop_ , and sweating like a horse. She was stuck in the same position, face on the ground, hips in the air, knees barely strong enough to support her weight. There was a gaping hole where her anus was, which had now inflated to a ridiculous size, the dark mouth spitting his semen as it opened and closed, as if breathing, its insides red and raw. He could easily fit an arm in her arse at her state. 

The brunette girl stood above him, looking down on him, as the blonde surveyed her friend and the state of her backside. The brunette lowered herself, her body as slender and undeveloped as the redhead’s, her face blushing with desire. “My turn now,” she said. Exhausted and disoriented by his orgasm, he couldn’t keep track of exactly what was going on, but the girl certainly put her hand on his still hard penis, and lined it up between her legs. Soon enough, he felt enveloped by a new orifice; hot, wet, and silky smooth. The girl kept lowering herself, until her butt rested on his lap, and a small bulge was in her stomach. 

He looked at her, trying to figure out what was going on. She spread her legs, showing him her perfect, hairless baby pussy. He wasn’t penetrating it. His dick was buried between her arse cheeks, deep inside her arsehole, just as tight and warm as before. 

“Wait. I’m… I’m not…,” he tried explaining, but he was shushed. 

“Quiet,” the girl commanded. “You have a duty to perform, and you’d better perform it well, if you want to stay on our good side.” 

Ah. So that was the case. He never was in control; they just wanted to turn him into their mindless manwhore. Too bad that his sanity was slipping away. He wanted to resist getting broken down and reduced to a fuck toy, but her kiddy arsehole felt too good, too wrong, too tight. 

“Yes, that’s it,” she said. “Deep in my shit pipe. Please the orifice you were born to fuck. Mix my shit up.” 

Behind her, he could make out the blonde girl sticking two fingers in her arsehole, waiting patiently for her turn. Even further still, behind the trees, figures of even more creatures approached, surrounded them, curious of what was going on. 

The spirits of the forest took him away forever.


End file.
